Arco de la Isla Aquanna/Miscelánea
DI En esta sección se recogen todos los d'atos de '''i'nterés, curiosidades o información aclaratoria que el autor considera apropiado matizar. *Situación de los personajes del Arco de la Isla Aquanna: **Jyntha: Asesinado por Zhuajin Shijian e incinerado por Zeth. **Geera Zoi: Secuestrado por Abel Firewheeler con fines desconocidos. **Zhuajin Shijian: Asesinado por Zeth. Su cuerpo fue incinerado por Abel Firewheeler **Green: Abandonó la Sociedad M.D y se unió a la OLP. Abel Firewheeler no llegó a encontrarla. **Daiku: Secuestrado por Abel Firewheeler con fines desconocidos. **Busido: Asesinado por Kimiko. Su cuerpo fue incinerado por Abel Firewheeler. **Neid: Secuestrada por Abel Firewheeler con fines desconocidos. **Yushi: Asesinado por Hanbai. Su cuerpo fue incinerado por Abel Firewheeler. **Zorn: Secuestrado por Abel Firewheeler con fines desconocidos. *Top de poder/habilidad en combate de los enemigos del arco: **1.-Abel Firewheeler. **2.-Geera Zoi. **3.-Busido. **4.-Zhuajin Shijian. **5.-Green. **6.-Daiku. **7.-Neid. **8.-Zorn. **9.-Yushi. *Top de los enemigos favoritos del autor en el arco: **1.-Zhuajin Shijian. **2.-Geera Zoi. **3.-Abel Firewheeler. **4.-Green. **5.-Busido. **6.-Zorn. **7.-Daiku. **8.-Yushi. **9.-Neid. *A pesar de que Busido es la 47ª Luna, su habilidad en combate le hace ser digno de ocupar la 8ª Luna. *Los tres cuervos (Stradivarius Unraven, Abel Firewheeler y Ernie), superan en nivel de combate y autoridad a la 6ª Luna e inferiores, pero están por debajo de las cinco primeras en ambas cuestiones. *Solo a las diez primeras lunas se les permite tener lunas "ayudantes" (dos como máximo). En el caso de Witzer Mond, su único ayudante personal fue Tumbles, pues Nezuchi y Kumei Daiza eran lunas independientes. *El título del primer capítulo, Donde alcanzan las plegarias, está basado en Oracion Seis, un gremio antagónico del manga/anime Fairy Tail. *El ataque Leek Shot, o Lanzamiento de puerro de Kimiko está basado en la obsesión de su autora por los puerros. *El título del tercer capítulo y de la minihistoia, El dragón y la hiena, está basado en el título del capítulo 793 de la serie original. *La técnica que utilizó Ima para golpear a Zeth en el quinto capítulo, Pongo Blow o Golpe de orangután, fue realizada a modo de "venganza" por Ray, al que estaban llamando "orangután". *El título del sexto capítulo, Flower on the precipice está basado en el título del 12º volumen del manga/anime Bleach. *El nombre de la técnica de Busido para cortar por la mitad a sus adversarios, Half and Half está basado en el título del capítulo 773 de la serie original. *El pasado de Zeth (capítulo diez), no fue un invento del autor, sino de Darkarchangel, que explicó al autor su historia antes de que empezase el arco. *La actitud de Busido en el arco está basada en la leyenda de los 47 ronin, historia japonesa que Kizalong77 mostró al autor, el cual desconocía dicha leyenda. *El "sueño triste", que Geera Zoi le hizo tener a Taiki trataba sobre su hermana pequeña, lo que provocó un gran odio por parte de Taiki a a luna, que acabó siendo derrotada fulminantemente por este hecho. *El nombre de la técnica con la que Taiki derrotó a Geera Zoi, Mantread o aplastacabezas está basado en un arma secundaria del videojuego Team Fortress. *El título del último capítulo del arco, Mein kampf está basado en el libro alemán del mismo nombre, libro en el que Adolf Hitler plasmó el ideario nazi. La traducción de Mein kampf es Mi lucha, y está basado en las palabras de Fox a Zeth en dicho capítulo, "¡¡PERO ESTA ES '''MI LUCHA TAMBIÉN!!". *Hora en la que los Piratas Free Soul suelen acostarse y levantarse: **Ima se acuesta a las 00:00 y se levanta a las 12:00. **Kimiko se acuesta a las 00:00 y se levanta a las 7:00. **Taiki se acuesta a las 4:00 y se levanta a las 10:00. **Hanbai se acuesta cuando todos se van a dormir, a las 4:01, y se levanta a las 8:00. **Ray se acuesta a las 22:30 y se levanta cuando le despiertan. *Propuesta de Marshall Senju: Casa a la que pertenecerían los Piratas Free Soul si fuesen a Hogwarts: **Ima pertenecería a Gryffindor, casa caracterizada por el valor y el coraje. **Kimiko pertenecería a Ravenclaw, casa caracterizada por el ingenio, la belleza y el intelecto. **Taiki pertenecería a Slytherin, casa caracterizada por la ambición, determinación, la fortaleza, y por tener un gran instinto de supervivencia. **Hanbai pertenecería a Slytherin, casa caracterizada por la ambición, determinación, la fortaleza, y por tener un gran instinto de supervivencia. **Ray Hogan pertenecería a Hufflepuff, casa caracterizada por la lealtad, la modestia y una fuerte ética. *Darkarchangel dejó de envejecer en este arco. *El autor sigue pensando curiosidades... Encuestas Calificación del arco 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Personaje favorito de la OLP Zeth Jyntha Fox Antagonista favorito Geera Zoi Neid Zorn Yushi Green Daiku Busido Zhuajin Shijian Sección favorita Isla Aquanna Conquistadores Capítulo favorito de "Isla Aquanna" Donde alcanzan las plegarias Isla Aquanna El dragón y la hiena Ojos que acechan Collective Thoughts Flower on the precipice Wanted Capítulo favorito de "Conquistadores" Conquistadores The Hunter La Serpiente del Bayou Recusatio Green Spider I know who you are Mein kampf Combate favorito Taiki vs. Zeth Zeth y Jyntha vs. Zhuajin Shijian Kimiko y Fox vs. Busido Ima vs. Daiku Hanbai y Ray Hogan vs. Green y Yushi Taiki vs. Geera Zoi, Neid y Zorn Arco que más te ha gustado Arco de la Ciudad Baovín Arco del Reino de Trezna Arco del Paraíso Arco de la Isla Típie Arco de la Isla Aquanna Arco que menos te ha gustado Arco de la Ciudad Baovín Arco del Reino de Trezna Arco del Paraíso Arco de la Isla Típie Arco de la Isla Aquanna ¿Qué prefieres? Títulos de los capítulos en español Títulos de los capítulos en otros idiomas Alternancia de títulos en español y títulos en otros idiomas ¿El autor es guapo? Sí SBS En esta sección, todos los lectores podrán preguntar al autor lo que quieran. Solo está permitido una pregunta por usuario y está terminantemente prohibido borrar la pregunta que ya se ha realizado. El autor está obligado a responder con total y absoluta sinceridad... o no. *Sr Gelatina: ¿Que piensa los demas sobre Hanbai? explicalo con detalles (Muchos detalles C:). ¡¿Quiénes son "los demás"!? ¡¡No conozco el pensamiento de los "demás"!! Aunque creo que "todo el mundo" que lo conoce coincide en que es un demente potencialmente peligroso. La excepción sería Nisroch Behead, que tiene un pensamiento y una relación peculiar con este personaje. *Lgarabato: En caso de aparecer un "Anti Piratas Free Soul" (si es que aparece) ¿cuales serían las personalidades de cada miembro de dicha banda? Analicémoslo particularmente. **Ima sería un fanfarrón incorregible e increíblemente hipócrita; digamos que haría un constante alarde de sus habilidades aunque careciera de ellas. Su vestimenta estaría constituida exclusivamente de pieles de animales y su oficio sería la caza de dorus para venderlos en subastas "ilegales" (los dorus son muy valorados en este tipo de celebraciones). **Kimiko tendría la personalidad de una lolita pasiva, sin caracter, muy complaciente y de escaso intelecto. Se sentiría atraída por los personajes de físico grotesco, como Eliar Haingelth III o Yushi, considerándolos hombres hermosos. Trabajaría de camarera en un bar en el que explotarían su atractivo para los hombres de avanzada edad. **Taiki actuaría igual. **Hanbai sería la persona más torpe del mundo y carecería de sentido del humor. Trabajaría como vendedor ambulante y sería famoso en el mundo entero por la calidad y el buen precio de sus productos. **Ray Hogan sería un alto cargo de la Marine orgulloso de pertenecer a la fuerza militar del Gobierno Mundial. Su personalidad sería totalmente militarista y autoritaria para con sus subordinados. *MarshallSenju: ¡¿Quienes están en el "trio monstruoso" de los Free Soul?! "Trío monstruoso"... ya veo... no sabría decirte qué tres miembros se asemejarían más a un monstruo... supongo que Kimiko, por su fuerte carácter, Ray por sus terribles ronquidos e Ima, aunque no estoy seguro de que ser un doru le haga "monstruoso"... si él se enterase de que le llamo monstruo por ello seguramente intentaría asesinarme; claro que como administrador todopoderoso, borraría su artículo, y por tanto, su existencia como castigo divino. *Anonimo (One Piece)/Mashima Anónimo: Caracteristicas "únicas" de todos los miembros del CSG. Ejemplo: La manía de Trébol al acercarse demasiado a una persona. **Nebbia detesta estar rodeado de humo y demás sustancias gaseosas a excepción de la niebla que él produce o del humo que él mismo crea fumando. Esto supone una clara contradicción; pues no le molesta el humo que él produce fumando mientras que sí lo hace el que producen otros. Esta característica de Nebbia provoca que haya constantes discusiones entre él y Pioggia, quien se queja por no poder fumar delante suya. **Pioggia tiene tendencia la pose dramática. Parece que todo lo que dice esta destinado a inculcar el miedo en el receptor, y esto es debido al énfasis especial que suele darle a las palabras acompañado de una mirada siniestra. Una vez hizo temblar de miedo a un compañero del Gobierno Mundial con solo decirle "me voy al baño un momento". **Uragano pronuncia muy fuerte el sonido "j", alargando las sílabas en las que este sonido aparece. Esto denota una fuerte y constante agresividad cada vez que habla. *Kaneki Uzumaki: ¡¿Que numero de Luna de la Sociedad M.D. ocuparía cada Free Soul?! Cada uno ocuparía el espacio de su número favorito, son así de simples y es lo que le pedirían a Magno Daradei; de forma similar a Busido. Ima el 1''', Kimiko el '''9, Taiki el 8''', Hanbai el '''666, pero como no puede serlo, sería uno de los tres cuervos y Ray el 69. *Deidara1197: ¿Que tipo de Aura (Hunter x Hunter) tendría cada Free Soul y por qué? **Ima sería un intensificador. **Kimiko sería una emisora. **Taiki sería un transformador. **Hanbai sería un transformador. **Ray Hogan sería un especialista. Aquí para más información. *Gol D. Annie: ¿Que facción de Divergente sería cada Free Soul? **Ima: verdad. **Kimiko: erudición. **Taiki: osadía. **Hanbai: sin facción. **Ray Hogan: cordialidad. Aquí para más información. *Kizalong77: ¿Qué tipo de música les gusta a cada uno de los Free Soul? Reformulo tu pregunta para que sea más interesante: "¿qué tipo de música actual le gusta a cada uno de los Free Soul?" **Ima: música de la naturaleza. Sonidos de esos de siete horas en youtube. **Kimiko: Demi Lovato, por supuesto. Aborrece Vocaloid. **Taiki: rock; su grupo favorito sería Guns N' Roses. **Hanbai: Pimpinela yShakira. **Ray Hogan: música épica; su grupo favorito sería Audiomachine. Propuestas e impresiones Anonimo (One Piece): Un arco completo en todos los sentidos. En pocas palabras, es un arco espectacular. Empezando por la redacción y terminando por los combates, cada aspecto está simplemente completo; para mí, ha sido el mejor arco hasta ahora. Supiste dónde y como colocar las batallas en el momento adecuado, para que no se haga "pesado" al lector. También entretener al lector con escenas de humor demasiado buenas, que es lo que motiva a seguir leyendo (Hanbai sobre todo). Igualmente las escenas o partes de suspenso u misterio, donde confundía o dejaba pensando al lector, inclusive a mí. Las personalidades de los antagonistas simplemente notables (destacan algunos), todas las habilidades muy variadas, al igual que las personalidades, momentos específicos, etc. Por otro lado, los combates me gustaron mucho más que los arcos anteriores, creo que mejoró en cuanto a lo "pesado" de algunas batallas específicas. Esta vez me impresionaron mucho más, los ataques, los cambios de palabras, etc. Mejor en este aspecto. Los antagonistas en general me encantaron, a excepción de algunos por ahí que no son de mi "estilo", estuvieron realmente muy variados. Como dije antes, algunos me gustaron más que otros, pero no menosprecio los que no me gustaron; algunos simplemente no son de mi estilo, aunque en general, todos están muy bien. Gracias por entretener a todos los todos los lectores, se agradece Dei-san. ---- Categoría:Miscelánea